


Every Night

by Dustbunny3



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Blanche sates her curiosity (among other things).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “remember the EVERY DAY? episode Blanche grows curious” and decided to repost for Femslash February :)

It’d been a whim, really; curiosity meeting boredom in the emptiness that Dorothy left behind in their home. No man Blanche had had since had filled it, and she’d… wondered.  
  
In all honesty, she’d wondered before about Rose. Ever since her and Charlie’s past habits had come to light, Blanche had wondered a lot.  
  
Still wrapped around Rose when all’s been said and done, Blanche wonders how Charlie had gone that one night without her.  
  
“Well, um,” Rose flounders. After a moment, she blurts, “We should do this again some time.”  
  
“Oh, honey, yes,” Blanche pants. “Every night, at least.”


End file.
